


Mourning Sun

by Carriontrooper



Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriontrooper/pseuds/Carriontrooper
Summary: Through the eyes of a troubled nandroid.
Kudos: 4





	Mourning Sun

I awoke in a heap, one I call my own. Internal diagnostics indicate my soul had left me, ever since that day. The dawn had just begun, the mourning sun cracking open the firmament bit by bit, byte by byte. My feet dragged me out and sent me on a walk, despite groceries having gone extinct. The asphalt welcomes me as a wanderer as my skin blooms in the rays. Fresh electricity surges through my veins, color re-integrating into my vision. My feet got acquaintanced into pavement and so did my head, and I realized these boxes were houses and buildings. Where did the rolling green hills go? Did they leave me like my master-

Master. Long ago was that. The mourning sun rises, and it rained memories. Bit by bit, byte by byte. I remembered the day I emerged from my carton chrysalis and met her, and her child - my care. With her, something emerged within me, all fuzzy logics and tender hearts. Paintings, sculptures. Said I was a special flower, grown just for her. A muse. I cared for both and they taught me life. Sunshine that never sets. Even in the dark, they glowed precious. But the sun, my sun, my suns… it had to set. On a sky that bled red sunset I went on a ritual grocery run. My care was off conquering the land of Nod and my master guarded his sleep with her own. I returned to a house ablaze. It was when my soul decided to leave and faces started to blur. I tried following it but it fled into the night, where the suits grasp with burning hands and cursed me with a mark: "outmode". Despite my skin, first and maybe only. Ever since, walking, wandering.

In the border of pavement and asphalt I stood, memories and color dripping out my eyes. The mourning sun turned its cloudy back at me. Not so with the people without faces. Some reached closer, I retreated into myself. Sometimes I can't tell which one was lucid. I fold upon myself as they laid their hands on me and the mourning sun-

I blinked. An unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar sister and an unfamiliar face. Wait, a face. Two faces! "Is she alright?" The cracked sister with the mismatched eyes asked. "Well, I've done what I could to defragment her mind all night, but some quirks of thought might stay. She seemed coherent enough, though." the bespectacled human beside her spoke. With an oil-stained hand he adjusted something within my head. "Alright, that should wake her up." Then he looks straight into my soul. My soul! Back where it belonged!

"Uh, hey, can you tell me your name?" the mechanic-looking human asked me.

With trembling lips I utter my own name, one I haven't told anyone else since that day.

"It's Lizzie." Lubricant tears welled up as I smiled. "Y'know, since I liked sunbathing?"

He smiled, and turned to his nandroid. "See, Lulu? She'll recover quickly. Even made a joke about her photovoltaic outer layer, which is a good sign for me."

Lulu then held my hand with a kind smile, and I remembered my master. The memories weren't that painful, now. "Lizzie, I'd like for you to join us for breakfast, if you'd like." She gestures towards a barely-stocked table with three plates on it. And outside, peeking through the blinds, the morning sun shines.


End file.
